Prisons
Fixed prison terms Some countries sentence people to a specific number of years in prison, while others do not state specific number of years or can vary the number. Firmly fixed * — prison sentences are regarded as definite. * — prison sentences are regarded as definite. * — prison sentences are regarded as definite. Flexible or indefinite * — prison sentences are flexible and the length is at a court judge's discretion. * — all prison sentences are phrased using the words "at least", meaning that the authorities can hold prisoners for longer than the sentence if they believe that re-offending is likely. * — prisoners are sentenced to be imprisoned until they are judged to have been properly "re-educated". Prisoners are reviewed every year to judge their progress, although in practice, people are generally released according to "informal" schedules unless their crime was either very serious or political. * — Prison sentences are phrased using the words "at least". Inmates are reviewed periodically to judge their progress. * — Prison sentences carry a minimum and a maximum period of incarceration. Judges have leniency in terms of sentencing within those parameters. * — Prison sentences carry a minimum sentence for certain crimes and the total duration of incarceration decided by a judge. * — Prison sentences carry a minimum sentence for the particular crime committed. The maximum period of incarceration is at the judge's discretion. * — A labour camp sentence is flexible and determined by a judge based on the seriousness of the committed crime in combination with a psychological profile that indicates the amount of time that may be needed before release into society is possible. Parole Sometimes, prison inmates may be released from custody early if authorities believe that they have reformed themselves sufficiently. Parole is granted * — parole exists and is at the discretion of a court judge. * — parole exists and is granted at the discretion of the Justice Ministry's Incarceration Department. * — parole exists and is granted at the discretion of the General District Appeals Court. * — parole exists and is at the discretion of the Ministry of Justice. * - parole exists for some crimes, but not all. * - Parole exists for some crimes. * — parole is available only for non-violent, first-time offenders. * — Parole exists and is granted by the Department for Criminal Rehabilitation under the authority of a judge. * — Parole exists for certain crimes only, * - parole is granted for at least a few crimes in all jurisdictions. Parole is not granted * - parole does not exist. * - parole does not exist. * — parole does not exist. * — parole does not exist. * — Not only does parole not exist in the Zartanian legal system, there is not a word in the Rizne language for the concept. Prison labour In some countries, prison inmates can choose or be required to undertake certain types of labour. This may be productive work, or may simply be used as a punishment or something to occupy their time. Compulsory prison labour * - prisoners are not technically required to undertake work, but in practice, the Lendosan policy of charging prisoners money (and barring access to outside funds) for certain basic comforts (including warm water and light) means that it is effectively compulsory. * - prisoners are required to undertake certain productive work. * - Prisoners are required to work. * — all prisoners convicted of non-violent crimes are required to complete 120 hours of community service for each 12 months (10 hours per month) they are incarcerated; prisoners convicted of violent crimes do not participate in community service. * — All prisoners are required to undertake unpaid labor. * — Prisoners are required to work. * — There are no prisons, only labour camps in Tak as the prisoner is required to compensate for the damage he inflicted and contribute to society at the same time. Apart from that, the government considers it unjust to ask non-criminal citizens to pay for the imprisonment of criminals, so they have to pay for their stay by means of prison labour. Voluntary prison labour * - voluntary prison work is possible for prisoners with the aim to teach prisoners job skills * - almost all prisons have some option of work, although the purpose is not so much to obtain labour from the prisoners as to teach skills which will help the prisoners find honest jobs when they are released. No prison labour * — there is no prison labor. * - there is no prison labour. Education and rehabilitation Some countries run programs inside their prisons which aim to educate or improve the behaviour of inmates, generally in the expectation that this will improve the chances that they will lead honest lives if/when they are released. Programs exist * - rehabilitation programs are common practice. * - prisoners who are expected to be released are required to attend both educational programs and courses intended to reform them. * — limited re-education and rehabilitation programs exist. * - "re-education programs" (largely based on teaching the state ideology) are a central part of the Mari'im prison system. * - Reeducation and rehabilitation programmes exist, as the prisoners are expected to be released back into society. * — Rehabilitation, skill training, and education services are available for prisoners in hopes of reforming them when they are released into the public. * — Educational, Religous and skilled training are undertaken and required in order to be eligible for parole. * — rehabilitation programs exist in most prisons, where they are is an expectation it would help. * - prisoners who are expected to be released are encouraged to attend both educational programs and courses intended to reform them. It is possible to refuse, although this eliminates the possibility of parole. Programs do not exist * - no significant programs are provided by the prisons, although a small number have programs provided by religious organisations. Visitation Rules regarding visiting prisoners vary between full acceptance and full rejection. Visitation is freely permitted * — prisoners are encouraged (within reason) to have visitors (the rationale being that it helps them remain connected with society and therefore aids their eventual reintegration). Visitation is restricted * - Restricted to family members, police, human rights' inspectors, public prosecutors and lawyers. * — prisoners may designate a set number of people who are permitted to visit them, with each person only being able to visit once within a set time period (the specifics vary depending on the length of the sentence and the crime). Prisoners who are not expected to ever be released are not allowed to have visitors other than their lawyer. * — Restrictions exist depending on the length of sentence and crime committed. * — prisoners are restricted to one visitation every seven days. Each visit may be by no more than two persons and may last no more than 60 minutes. Exceptions can be made if an inmate has two or more children under 16. Visitations are at the discretion of prison authorities and can be taken away (or increased) depending on the prisoner's behaviour. Conjugal visits, while possible, are not available in all prisons, and may only be arranged if the prisoner is married. * — Visitation is restricted to family members and duration and how often is at the discretion of the prison. * — Visitation is restricted to family members only and the duration is also restricted. * — prisoners are restricted to a certain number of visitations, although the details vary between jurisdictions. Visitation is prohibited * — prisoners are not allowed to have visitors. * — prisoners are not allowed to have visitors. Management of prisons Most countries have traditionally maintained prisons through a government agency of some sort, either a dedicated organisation or a branch of some other entity. In recent years, however, some countries have begun to contract prison management to private firms. Government agencies * - His Aethelnian Majesty's prisons are managed by the ministry of Justice. * — prisons are managed by a unit of the government's Justice Section. * — prisons are managed by the Ministry of Justice. * — prisons are run by the military. * - Prisons are all run by the government. * — the prison system is administered by the government. The advantages of contracting private firms is currently being explored. * — Prisons are run under the auspices of the Justice Ministry. * — prisons are run by the Trinian Guard, which also acts as the police force. Private contractors *? Mixed * — prisons are governed and monitored by the Royal Samuelonian Department for Incaseration. Level I prisons are restricted to government ownership, whilst Level II and III prisons can be run by private companies. * — many jurisdictions now employ private companies to maintain and operate prisons. Category:Law